Alternate Reality
by kagomesdouble212
Summary: What would happen if the Inuyasha gang all lived in the future? How would they meet? Well, this story answers those questions!


Slap, slap, slap, Kagome's shoes pounded the ground, probably a little harder than usual. She hated waking up so early! Let me tell you, the early bird does not get the worm! The early bird is so tired it runs into a pole by mistake, passes out, and gets eaten by a cat! Speaking of poles, KAGOME WATCH OUT!

THUD! So busy in her thoughts she didn't look where she was going, Kagome now lay sprawled on the ground, her papers and books scattered. "Ow." She moaned. To her horror she realized her underwear was showing, her books were all over the place, and her sleeve was ripped. Plus passersby were staring.

She scrambled to pick herself (and her books) back up. But some of her papers started blowing into the street. She wanted to run after them but the street was way to busy. "Gosh darn it!" she said under her breath.

"Excuse me miss may I help you?" a young man said from behind her. Then he knelt down and started and started gathering her remaining papers for her.

"No, its okay you really don't have to-"

"Oh please, I insist!" Kagome looked up at the young man helping her. He was very handsome. He had dark hair, just the right length for him to tie into a very small ponytail. His eyes were a very deep brown, and he had an incredible smile. She noticed he was wearing some kind of pastor's clothing. It seemed hot to be wearing the floor-length robe.

"Thank you so much." Kagome replied when her papers were returned to her. She couldn't take her eyes off him for some reason. He turned to look at her and their eyes met. It was like a light being flicked on in her head, the he smiled, and she looked away blushing. "I….uh……..sorry." Kagome stuttered.

"No problem, I was passing by and a pretty, young lady needed a hand." She blushed at being called pretty, "It was only common courtesy." He smiled and it seemed to light up the area around them. The people passing by were staring, because they were still crouched on the ground.

Kagome stood up. "Well,….um ….bye, I guess. And thank you very, very much!" She quickly turned around and started to walk away, because she didn't want to have to listen to him say bye to her too. She tried to reassure herself. He's just a pretty face! Just a really hot, nice, pretty face!

"Hey wait!" he called to her, "You've got quite a few books there, how about I carry a few and walk you to where your going!" he glanced down at her uniform, "the jr. high right?"

"No I don't want you to waste your time…" Kagome said quickly, then turned to leave again.

"No we're headed the same way," he motioned to the two friends behind him, "to the high school. Its only a few blocks from the jr. high."

Kagome stared at his friends for a moment. One was kind of short, a bit shorter then her, with auburn hair, green eyes, and a very young, cheerful face. The other was almost the complete opposite. He was tall, with black hair, blue eyes, and a very disgruntled look on his face. Either from waking up to early, or this delay, he did not look happy at all. The thought had not occurred to her maybe he looked this way all the time. He looked very punkish in his baggy pants and band T-shirt. The short one gave her a wave. The grumpy one grunted.

"Oh yeah!" he said suddenly, making Kagome jump. "I forgot to introduce my comrades to you!" He pointed to the tall, angry one, "this is Inuyasha," then he pointed to the shorter one, "this is Shippo-chan."

"It's not "chan" anymore Miroku!" Shippo pointed out angrily.

Kagome giggled. "And what is your name?" She asked Miroku.

"How silly of me!" he said in response, "I am Miroku!" He smiled again and blushed a little. He even chuckled.

"Miroku, if you don't stop this ridiculous flirting we are all gonna be late!" Inuyasha griped.

At the mention of flirting both Miroku and Kagome blushed. Then Miroku filled the sudden silence.

"Well, shall we walk together?" Miroku asked casually, apparently deaf to Inuyasha's complainings. But Kagome could tell he really wanted her to. He smiled and she knew she could not refuse him. That may have been the first time Kagome realized Miroku had a very subtle art of manipulation mastered.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt" she agreed. He took all of her books (despite her protests) and they fell in stride beside each other, Shippo a few paces behind them, and Inuyasha quite a ways in front of them.

"So what is your name young miss?" Miroku asked curiously. He was looking at her (not at her face) and she could tell he was checking her out. That was weird for her. At school she was popular, but not really with the guys.

"Hirogashi Kagome."

"Kagome. I like that name. So how old are you?" Miroku looked her in the eyes. She didn't know what to say. Should she answer honestly? I mean, how well did she actually know this guy? He could be some manic stalker trying to get her in bed with him. That is a scary thought. I guess I'll just tell him the truth.

"Well, I'm 15." Really she was 15. She had just turned so though.

Miroku's face fell. "Oh." He replied.

"But I'll be 16 in a little while!" she replied hastily. What am I doing, she thought to herself. I just flat-out lied to this guy! I guess I just can't stand to see him disappointed. And plus he looked at least 18, and if she left it at 15 she would seem too young. Too young for what, she found herself thinking.

There was silence and Kagome started spacing a little bit. When she looked around she noticed Inuyasha looking at her out of the corner of his eye. When he saw her looking back he immediately turned away. What is he looking at, she thought to herself.

"You're really pretty!" Shippo suddenly blurted out. Then he was silent and looked down at his feet, blushing.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"I'm 13 and a half!" he said proudly, then his voice cracked.

"Watch your mouth Shippo-chan!" Inuyasha teased, then he stuck his foot out and tripped Shippo.

"Inu! That hurt! And stop calling me chan, I've told you a million times I'm not a little kid anymore!" He got up and rubbed his leg where he had fallen. He tried to get up and act like nothing had happened but Kagome could tell he was hurt. Poor Shippo, she thought, he embarrassed from falling in front of me! And Inuyasha keeps teasing him!

"Do NOT call me Inu!" Inuyasha shouted, then he hit Shippo over the head and stalked off down the street, leaving them a block behind.

"He has temper problems." Miroku whispered in Kagome's ear, sending a ticklish shiver down her spine. They quietly snickered.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha called angrily over his shoulder.

"Not to mention very good hearing also!" Miroku added.

"There, there Shippo." Kagome said sweetly, helping him off the ground. "Don't let Inuyasha get to you." Shippo smiled up at her and the trio continued walking far behind Inuyasha. Kagome tried to gather all the questions in her head, trying to sort them before bombarding them on Miroku.

"So, I noticed you were dressed like a pastor? Are you a priest? You said you were in high school right?" The sorting in her head had not worked, all the questions were flooding out at once.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down!" he laughed. "Lets see, I do work part-time at a youth ministry across town. Sometimes the church is short-handed so I run things like the confession booth." He paused and sorted out her other questions.

"I work at the church too sometimes!" Shippo chimed in. "I work at the snack bar!" He blushed, "its important too you know!" Then he turned and hurried a bit ahead of them, and Kagome could see his ears were pink. Aw, he's embarrassed!

But she continued the interrogation. "Do you go to the high school? Do you go to school dressed like that?"

"No, no!" he laughed again. " I do go to high school, but I change in the locker room."

They turned the corner and the jr. high came into view. Great, Kagome thought to herself, just when we were starting to get to know each other.

"Well," said Miroku, "It looks like this is your stop! I really enjoyed your company! Good luck with that tripping problem!"

Kagome flushed crimson. "Oh yes, and thank you very much Miroku!" she said as her books were being handed back to her. " I really appreciate everything! Good luck and be well! You too Shippo! And even you Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Bye, bye, Kagome!" said Shippo.

"Yes, Goodbye Kagome." Said Miroku sadly.

"Thanks again! Seeya!" Kagome started walking up the steps, and turned to take one last look at the three who had helped her. Inuyasha was turned away, waiting impatiently. She could barely see his face. What a character, she told herself. Shippo was waving goodbye. He's so cute, Kagome thought. Then there was Miroku. He was standing between them, wearing a half-hearted smile. He stared up at her sadly. I will always remember you three, she told herself. She couldn't even try to keep herself from smiling her best smile at them. Then the first bell rang and she quickly turned and hurried inside.


End file.
